


A Little More

by SkyJams



Series: Criminal in Cuffs Series [2]
Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyJams/pseuds/SkyJams
Summary: Randy showed he was good, and gets a reward.
Relationships: Randy Bullet/Bobby Smith
Series: Criminal in Cuffs Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077137
Kudos: 7





	A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting some short and silly mini-fics in December based on a series of prompts. Happy holidays!  
> Prompt: Bondage  
> This is sort of a sequel to A Little Chaos. It deserved a bit more.

Randy’s hips thrust in the air, as he cried out in frustration. His red cock bobbed in the air with the motion but he didn’t find any relief. Bobby was enjoying the torture, knowing Randy was walking that line between pleasure and pain. It probably should worry him how much he liked it, but maybe that secret was part of the fun.

When they started, he took his time restraining Randy with rope, keeping his arms pressed against his sides. Bobby laid him out on the bed, and spread his legs open. He enjoyed the brief flash of humiliation on Randy's face as he tied them in place. Only once he got comfortable with being so exposed did Bobby give him a blindfold so he couldn’t escape from the sensations he was inflicting.

He also added a new addition this time, a black cock ring to help keep him under Bobby’s control a little longer. Last time they did this, Randy came untouched, the little masochist. When the ring was fitted on, he decided he really liked that his penis was tied up just like the rest of him. It made Bobby feel a bit heady just playing it with knowing it would be harder for him to cum like this. 

By the time Randy was all tied up and ready to start playing, his shaft was hard and red against his stomach. Bobby eased him in with gentle touches. He felt the skin over Randy’s stomach and thighs, then slapped his inner thigh giving him a jolt, only to pet his reddening skin gently with the back of his hand. It was fun seeing how quickly he fell apart. Below him, Randy was already making little groans and huffs of frustration. The red tip of his cock was shiny with precum. He knew deep down that Randy probably wouldn’t mind something harder, maybe with toys, something that left real marks, but Bobby preferred just using his hands. It felt different, getting him there just with his two hands. Just touching him. 

After warming up some lube in his hand, he started stroking Randy’s cock until he got into a rhythm, then broke it off with some barely there contact of just the tips of his fingers that he knew wouldn’t satisfy. Bobby tried to keep alternating how he played with Randy’s body. Sometimes he pumped his fist so tight around his length, Randy curled up against the restraints in pain. Sometimes he wouldn’t touch him at all, and just watch the little twitch in his cock as he ached for attention, waiting.

His noises though, his noises were something else. Randy’s moans, groans, grunts, huffs, cries, were beyond pornographic. It would have been easy for Bobby to ignore his own arousal if it wasn’t for that man’s filthy mouth. While he was tied up, Randy reacted to every little touch. 

Wanting to move away from Randy’s aching cock, Bobby brought his hands to the dusting of hair on his chest, and began touching his nipples. It was the same dance, not letting Randy get too comfortable, not giving him what he anticipated as he twisted and pulled them, then pet them gently with the pads of his fingers. He liked having his nipples played with anyway, but when he was blindfolded like this, it was a particular favorite. Randy let out a high pitched “fuuck…” after a particularly nice twist, and a line of precum drooled out of his red shaft. 

Realizing he was doing so much more than he thought with just a few touches, Bobby moved away and gave Randy some time to catch his breath and calm down. He wasn’t trying to edge him, not intentionally anyway. Despite the restraints, Randy squirmed a little on the bed, shifting his hips to try and get the last touch he needed to get off. His body so oversensitive from all the mixed signals, he looked so needy writhing around.

Bobby didn’t really have a plan, but he wanted to keep playing with his cock, so when Randy settled down he drew a line with his finger down his shaft, before feeling along his tight hairless balls. As Bobby teased him with gentle touches the younger man let out a guttural “Aaugh..”. Randy flung his head to the side as his hips kept rising up. Bobby pinched the underside of his thigh, a reminder to keep still, which was met with a high pitched whimper. From above he watched Randy throw his head back, as desperation was taking over. 

Hoping to push him a little further, Bobby filled his hand with lube, enough to make a mess, and began working up and down on Randy’s cock again. He heard an unrestrained relieved sigh and kept going, establishing a nice rhythm for him to enjoy.

With a quiver in his stomach, Randy unexpectedly came all over Bobby’s fist. Given how noisey he was before, it was a surprise to see Randy’s mouth hanging open, face scrunched up in a silent scream. Maybe even he didn’t know it was happening. He decided to grant his boy a few strokes to help him through it. His throbbing shaft twitched in Bobby’s palm and he moved on to rub his hand over Randy’s groin and stomach, down around his balls, then up all the way to his nipples. He could see Randy panting and coming down from his orgasm. How sweet. 

Bobby wrapped his fist around Randy’s cock once again and kept pumping him. Randy gave a sharp intake of breath and tensed up. Bobby didn’t stop. 

“Oh my…. fuck,” Randy exclaimed, his body definitely wanting to wrench away from the oversensitive stimulation. His restraints held him back but only so much. If he wanted to get away he probably could, but Bobby knew he could push him. 

With a strange amount of amusement Bobby kept pumping Randy’s cock, keeping him hard and red. He even ran his fingers firmly over Randy’s balls which he was rewarded with an uncomfortable shout. 

As he kept playing, he slowly reverted back to the teasing he was doing before, uneven strokes and occasionally letting his hand wander around the rest of his body. Randy looked a mess. Covered in a filthy mess of lube and his own cum. His hands were clenching tight fists and unclenching. 

At some point Bobby realized he was glancing up at Randy’s blindfolded face to see if he was crying. He was whining pitifully, with pained grunts in time with his hand motions, but he was also thrusting his hips up into Bobby’s grip. Maybe crying would be a goal for another night.

With renewed vigor Bobby began playing with Randy’s chest and nipples while his other hand stayed on his shaft with the gentlest touch he could manage. His fingers were just stroking up and down, not giving nearly enough pressure to be satisfying. 

Something about this continued teasing was getting to the younger man. He had started mumbling words and trying to say things but wasn’t getting very far. 

“Oh fuck me,” Randy groaned out. “Fucking… I can’t. Ugh please… I… I’m… oh my god. Please! I don’t… I’m going to…” Bobby didn’t know what he was trying to say, but he was gripped with the need to wring more out of him. 

When Bobby felt a throb in Randy’s cock he realized he had brought him to the brink again already and pulled his hands away. 

“No, no, please, fuck, please, god…” he yelled deliriously. Bobby smiled and decided to be a bit mean. He rubbed his palm over Randy’s thigh, then slapped it. He was hardly using any force, just enough to give a nice clap. 

Crying out dramatically, Randy arched his back, showing off his flushed red skin. Bobby wasn’t sure he could push him much farther than this. He thought about whether he should let Randy cum for the second time, but he didn’t have the heart to deny him. This was supposed to be his reward after all. He slapped his other thigh lightly while he watched Randy try to get his body under control. 

With a smirk, Bobby leaned in and smacked Randy’s inner thigh again, harder this time. Randy whimpered loudly. Bobby moved in, more focused on, with one hand back on Rand’s shaft, the other circling his nipple. He went back and forth playing with both while stroking his cock firmly, bordering on too tight. The head of his dick was deep red, balls pulled tight, Bobby knew he was right on the edge. 

Randy started moaning “Ah, ah, ah” with every stroke of his hand. Bobby gave his nipple a pull and twist and held it for a moment. When he released it, Randy unleashed a throaty moan and his cock throbbed desperately. Sure enough, a stream of cum poured out of his slit and all over Bobby’s fingers once again. He kept pumping, milking the last of his cum out of him and spreading it all over his dick.

Bobby smiled, so proud as he watched Randy’s chest heaving. He kept his hand on his softening cock probably a little too long if the whimpers were anything to go by. This time, however, he let him go. Bobby ran the palm of his hand over his red thighs, caressing his abused skin. There was something satisfying about rubbing the slick and cum into his flesh, while he lay panting, exhausted. 

Grabbing a towel, Bobby wiped off his hands. He could start cleaning up Randy, but leaving him sticky to show off his reward was an appealing option while he came down from the high he was on. 

Soon he would untie his knots and let him stretch out and clean up. But for just a little bit longer he could stay as Bobby’s play-thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :)


End file.
